Aftershock
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Takes place after Season 1, Episode 4 – "If the Stars Should Appear". Ed deals with the fact that he almost lost Kelly.


p class="MsoNormal"Takes place after Season 1, Episode 4 – "If the Stars Should Appear"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ed deals with the fact that he almost lost Kelly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aftershock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He almost lost his mind when he saw her, bloodied and battered – the bruises on her face fresh and ripening even as he struggled to get the restraints off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Doctor Finn was fast and efficient, as usual. His Obi-wan, his rock. If she hadn't been there, if Alara hadn't been around…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He would have attacked them all, the guards and their smug, self-assured leader. Without a doubt, without hesitation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Without mercy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It took the last of his self-control to let Finn take care of Kelly, turn his attention to the alien commander. After that, it was a race to get out of there, forcing himself to take short, restrained breaths to stay focused on the task at hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The former ship captain's message had been a good diversion – the sheer weight of what they'd discovered, what they'd done pushing his anger down and to the back of his mind. There was a lot of work to be done, on multiple fronts. The Orville had sustained damage and while the Planetary Union engineers were on their way to fix and take control of the world ship, loose ends lay everywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now he was alone, in the Environmental Simulator, and enjoying every second of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ed Mercer wasn't a man given to violence. He'd passed all his combat training at the Point with good grades, his temper constantly noted on his file as one of the better reasons why he was fit for command./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Right now, however – he wasn't Ed Mercer, Captain of the USS Orville, Representative of the Planetary Union./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was a pissed off ex-husband, ex-boyfriend who had just seen the woman he loved beaten and almost killed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That's where she found him, sweaty and exhausted, his knuckles bruised and bleeding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She'd never confess it, but she was on the verge of breaking when the doors flew off the hinges, Alara leading the charge. Her nerve endings were on fire, the promised torture everything the bastard had bragged about – and more. Her hope that the poison would be genetically incompatible was dashed the second the flames licked her spine, building and spreading with amazing speed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It took all she had to focus on telling Claire where the antidote was, hold on until it took effect. There was no time to think about anything other than the mission – no time to deal with what had happened to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire insisted on a full physical as soon as they got back to the Orville. "They can do just fine without you," she declared in her authoritative voice. "And they know where you'll be if they need to talk to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kelly didn't really put up much of a protest, the memory of the pain still reverberating through her body. The physical was thorough, cataloguing her injuries with the usual efficiency. Bruises on her face, on her body – a pair of broken ribs healed easily under Claire's tender touch, with a warning to take it easy for the next few weeks to guarantee full recovery. The doctor even reads it into Kelly's official file, making it an official directive./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go and rest," the final command came. "You've done enough for today." The glare is that of a mother checking a wayward child. "It's time for you to take a break, let your body heal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She slides off the table, gripping the edges tightly to keep her balance – hopefully Claire won't notice. "Where's the Captain?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire turns to face her, raising an eyebrow. "He hasn't been in yet. He knows the rules – every member of a survey party has to be checked out. Alara's next – she's being prepped right now. The field surgery I did was sufficient to keep her going, but I want to make sure she's fine. As for the Captain, I left a few messages. I expect he's busy tying up loose ends. You know how he is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I do." She heads for the exit, ignoring the medical officer's curious stare./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She changes out of her uniform before going to find him, checking in with Bortus who's watching over both the repairs and the incoming Planetary Union vessel. He tells her Captain Mercer's busy at the Simulator, "taking some personal time"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She can't ignore this. Not as a First Officer or as his ex-wife./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The grey sweat suit is soft and pliable, her most comfortable casual wear. But it still chafed on her bruised skin as she heads down the hall toward the Simulator./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gordon's in front of the door, watching his friend's back. He nods as she approaches, his forehead furrowing as she stops./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah…" He's always been a bad liar, which makes him perfect to be Ed's best buddy. "How's it going? Feeling better?" He rocks back and forth on his heels, a definite tell that there's something going on./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Much." She nods toward the closed doors. "What's Ed doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ed? Oh, Ed's not in there. It's, ah…a test program I'm running."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then shouldn't you be in there, watching it?" She crosses her arms, ignoring the painful twinges./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gordon tugs at his red uniform, pulling at the waist. "It's complicated." He glances behind himself, taking in the closed doors. "Dangerous to interrupt it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh. Have you seen Ed? Dr. Finn needs him to check in, get his post-mission physical." She plays along, knowing this is part of what makes their friendship work./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's relaxing somewhere. You know, rough mission and all. I'm sure he'll make it to the Medbay soon enough." He pauses, taking in her black eye. "Glad you're okay. Ed told me what happened – told me you took it like a trooper. I wasn't surprised – you've always been a badass. In a good way, I mean."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The honesty in his voice takes her aback. There's been friction between them since she landed and he was at Ed's side through the entire divorce – but the comment rings true./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you." She steps to one side and touches the panel. "I'll let myself out when I'm done. You can go grab a beer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before he can respond, she's through the door and into the simulation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He should have stopped a long time ago, but the rage burned through him as sure as the venom had gone through Kelly's veins. That scream, that first scream had triggered something he thought long lost and buried inside him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The first opponent charged at him, roaring as he swung at Ed. Generic street thug – a good start./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He ducked under the swinging arm and countered with two sharp jabs to the man's face, throwing him back with a broken nose. A few minutes later the goon was down with a broken leg and vanished./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Another man steps up – larger and meaner, as Gordon's program dictated. It takes Ed a bit longer, but the enemy is dispatched./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He's warmed up now, still feeding off the rage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The third opponent is a Krill warrior, shocking him for a few seconds until he remembers the sight of Kelly's bruised face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ed's bleeding at the end of this one but he doesn't care – a hard hip flip sends the Krill hard onto the mat and he disappears./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Next is another human, ripped and furious. It takes some hammering to the gut to put this one down, but he falls./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly he spots something out of the corner of his eye, someone standing near the edge of the mat. At first, he thinks it's Gordon, come to tell him the booked time was up and they have to go./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pause program." He shakes his head, clearing his vision of sweat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She comes into focus as she steps onto the mat, wearing a grey sweatshirt and pants he recognizes from years ago. It was her comfort outfit – when she did badly on a test and needed comfort, she'd bundle into that and sit quietly on the couch, reading./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sight of her bruised cheek stabs him deep in the gut, hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So…" Ed stands up straight. "You look good. Dr. Finn fix you up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes. Yes, she did." Kelly circles him. "Says I'm fine. Put a report in – you'll find it at your desk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good. Good," he repeats, fighting the urge to step back, leave the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She crosses her arms and stands in front of him. "What's this all about, then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" He drops his arms, hoping to hide the damage. "Just needed to work off some stress."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Working off stress would be riding horses, shooting outlaws," she replies. "This isn't that." She tilts her head, just enough that he knows he's in deep trouble. "Ed…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm fine." He turns and walks toward the bench, snatching up the towel to wipe his face. "I'll read the report. You should go lie down, take it easy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kelly intercepts him before he can escape. There's blood on the towel – she frowns and reaches out for his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He can't delay the inevitable. He lets her take hold, putting the bloodied and broken skin in full view./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ed…" It's a mixture of dismay and disapproval, what he'd expect from any First Officer when faced with their Captain doing dangerous things. But there's more there, the single word holding a world of emotion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine," he says, and there's a bit of truth in it – the fire inside him has dimmed, tamped down by the fighting. "Just needed to get it out. The usual stress after a tough day." The smile is forced. "Don't tell me you never hit the bar on your last ship, knocked back a bottle or two after a hell of a mission."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The knowing smile disarms him totally. "More than once." She looks at him, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"looks/em at him and he holds his breath, waiting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go see Claire. She'll take care of you." Kelly pauses and for a second, a long crazy second, he thinks she's going to kiss his bruised knuckles./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She arches an eyebrow and he knows they're sharing the same thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then the moment passes and he wonders if it'll ever happen again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you for coming for me." She gently squeezes his hands. "I don't know how much longer I could have held out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're tough. Survived being married to me." The words are thick in his mouth. It's not his best quip, far from it. "Besides, I'd hate to have to fill out all that paperwork."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True. It's not your strong point." She releases him and steps back, smiling. "See you later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kelly turns away and he fights the urge to reach out, take her in his arms and deliver the comfort they both need./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But he's the Captain. And she's his First Officer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not husband and wife./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But maybe, just maybe… a bit closer than an ex-husband and wife might be./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He allows himself a smile as she leaves, his hands aching and he knows Finn is going to give him hell for his bruised and bleeding hands. But she'll fix him up just fine and he'll be ready for the next challenge – Kelly by his side and a strong crew behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Because that's how it has to be./p 


End file.
